Passing Notes
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: In which Hermione and Draco play Hangman, The Boy Who Lived is "hung", and Draco is obsessed with the word asinine. Oh, and before you ask, it's a ONESHOT!


**Passing Notes**

Three guesses on which mobile device I typed this on. x)

Almost everyone has a note passing fic. I want one! Oh look, my wish is granted!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ah, the things boredom does to you...<p>

**-d-m-h-g-**

_Granger. Are you actually listening to this crap?_

**_Stop passing notes, Malfoy! We'll get in trouble!_**

_It's not like this lesson is worth our time and attention anyway. Stop being such a prude and get that stick out of your arse, Granger._

**_Do you even know what the teacher is talking about, Malfoy? This is important for our N.E.W.T.S!_**

_I read this last month, and I have no doubt that you did, too._

**_I did read it already..._**

_Good. Now help me get over the evil that is this boredom._

**_We can play hangman?_**

_What the bloody hell is that?_

**_It's a Muggle game, dear Malfoy._**

_I never thought I'd ever hear those two words coming from your quill, Granger._

**_Um... Come again?_**

_Dear and Malfoy, both coming from you, in the same sentence, right next to each other._

**_Get over yourself, Malfoy. Do you want to play hangman or not?_**

_Depends. How do you play?_

**_Well, first you think of a word or phrase, and the other person has to guess letters until they can fill out all the letters in the word or phrase or guess what the whole word or phrase is._**

_Sounds simple enough. Then again, it was made by Muggles._

**_Oh, and I forgot! Every time one person guesses a letter wrong, you draw in one body part of a stick man, and when the while stick person is filled in, the guesser loses._**

_Okay, I'm going first, Granger. A nine letter word. Go on and guess._

**_Hm, nine letters you say?_**

_Ugh, just guess, Granger. Already got the brightest witch in our generation stumped, have I?_

**_Is that a compliment?_**

_. . . No. Just bloody guess!_

**_Slytherin._**

_Damn, Granger, are you bloody psychic?_

**_Malfoy, you're in Slytherin and that has nine letters. Plus, your whole family is practically obsessed with the House. It was too easy, if you ask me._**

_Shut up; it's your turn._

**_Okay then... Three words. The first word has eight letters, the second has one letter and the last word has seven letters. Good luck with that, Malfoy._**

_Why so smug, Granger? I already know it's Hogwarts, A History._

**_Cheater!_**

_I'm touched that you think so, but in reality, the second letter gave it away completely. Plus, you're practically attached to that book twenty four hours a day, seven days a week._

**_Oh. You know, I just noticed something._**

_Elaborate._

**_I think we know each other too well. This is creepy._**

_Oh Merlin. That is creepy..._

**_You know what, ignore it. Your turn, Drac— Malfoy._**

_I'm also going to pretend you also didn't almost call me by my first name, judging by all the scribbles I see above._

**_That would be great, Draco._**

_Yea, yea, Hermi— Granger._

**_And I'll just return the favour for you. But seriously, we're both Heads. Why can't we call each other by our first name? It's not a crime._**

_What an asinine notion!_

**_Couldn't agree more._**

_Let's do it, since we're already subconsciously doing it._

**_Sure. Anyway, it's your turn again, Draco._**

_Sure thing, Hermione. Um, let me think for a second._

**_We have seven minutes left in class. Take your time, Draco._**

_I've got it!_

**_Pray tell._**

_Okay. Three words. The first word has one letter, the second one has four letters, and the last one has three little letters. Hit me with your best shot._

**_Is it "A good job"?_**

_Where the bloody hell did you get that, woman?_

**_Is it right?_**

_No. And seriously, where did that come from?_

**_Well, we're doing a good job of evading boredom, aren't we? I thought it sounded reasonable._**

_Well, that's eight wrong letters. Let me draw the stick person. Head, body, one arm, the other arm, the leg, the other leg, the hair, and the lightning scar. All he needs is glasses now. You got one more guess, Hermione._

**_Lightning scar? Draco, are you drawing Harry?_**

_Yes, I'm drawing The Boy Who Lived to be a Pain in my Arse._

**_Oh har har, Draco._**

_You know it's funny, Hermione._

**_A little bit, but Harry is my friend. And we only have two more minutes._**

_Okay then. Guess, woman!_

**_"I want pie?"_**

_What kind of guess is that? That's the most asinine thing I've heard all day!_

**_Well sor-ry, Draco. It's hard. And are you obsessed with the word asinine, or something?_**

_It was still rather odd. And yes, I love that word. For instance, compared to you, your friends are completely asinine. Also, you lose._

**_Tell me what it was. Please?_**

_Hm... Maybe._

**_Please, Draco? For me? We only have a minute left! Please!_**

_It was..._

**_Hurry. Please!_**

_I love you._

The bell ring just as Draco handed the paper over. Hermione read the three words and she felt like her whole world had just crashed down upon her. She looked up to look at Draco, but he was long gone. Carefully folding the paper and putting it in her pocket, Hermione darted out of the classroom, not waiting for Harry and Ron. Hermione found Draco swiftly darting through the crowd to get to the Great Hall for lunch. She followed him closely, and when he was entering through the doors, she grabbed him by his green and silver scarf, dragging him back out into the hall.

"Bloody hell!" he yelped as Hermione dragged him by the scarf to a more deserted corridor. As soon as she found an empty area, she spun him around to face her.

"Hermi— er, Granger? What's wrong; is there a Heads meeting that I missed?" he asked nervously, fiddling with his newly released scarf and avoiding the act of having to look into Hermione's eyes.

"Draco Malfoy. Look at me," she demanded in a deathly serious, do it or die tone.

Taking a deep breath, Draco slowly looked up into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"Were you serious, Draco?" she asked softly.

He nodded numbly and cautiously, not trusting himself to speak.

"Okay then," Hermione began, nodding slowly. She snaked her arms around Draco and gave him a tight hug.

"I have an idea," she whispered in his ear. "Come on." She leaned back, smiling coyly and then released Draco and dragged him back into the Great Hall, by the hand this time.

Now, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy bursting dramatically into the Great Hall holding hands is not something you see often. Yet here it was, and basically everyone was staring with their eyes wide open, jaws dropped in surprise.

Hermione beamed at them, tapping into her Gryffindor bravery and trying not to blush. Turning to the frozen in surprise Draco, she quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips.

There were catcalls, insults, people choking, and many shouts about the apocalypse finally coming. But Hermione and Draco didn't part until they were out if air, which was a remarkable two and a half minutes.

Slipping a piece of paper into Draco's hand, Hermione bravely sauntered to the Gryffindor table and immediately started trying to talk some sense into her rather livid House mates and friends.

Draco ignored all the rude, perverted, and otherwise related comments as he went to sit down at the Slytherin table. He unfolded the paper that Hermione gave him carefully, as if it could crumble if not handled lightly enough.

He recognized it instantly, with the nearly finished stick person version of The Boy Who Lived. But it wasn't the crude drawing that caught Draco's eye, but the words scrawled at the bottom of the page in his own elegant script that stood out the most to him. And right beneath it, in Hermione's signature distinct and gracefully neat penmanship, were four little words.

**_I love you, too._**

* * *

><p>Aww, that was cute. :)<p>

And personally, I am also obsessed with the word asinine. it is totally awesome and I shall use it whenever I can! :D

It would be an asinine idea to not review this story. xP


End file.
